Big Stars
Austin's POV "we made up, its all better, this was my choice then just forget her" i sang. "Wow thats a really great line Austin" Ally says. "Maybe one day you can write your song and....." "And what?" "You wouldn't need me..." WOAH WOAH WOAH! Lets not get crazy! Break point, achieved. "Even if i didn't need you i'd always keep making excuses to always stay near you, i love you writing my songs, we're meant to be". She smiled, "Thanks Austin" And with that she hugged me. I absorbed the feeling she had and returned it. Since we've gotten back ive gotten more fame, but i don't care, me and Ally decide we're going to go to 'Scoop, there it is'! The ice cream shop....Mmmmmmm. Either way im going to convince her to get the share bowl with me. Its romantic, that may not be my type, but hello! Its Ally, shes a hopeless romantic<3 As we put on our shoes we leave the sonic boom, and suddenly a hurdle of papparazi come running towards us, taking as much photos as they can take. "Um, Austin, help!" I looked at her confused, it was just cameras, until i noticed, some teenage guy was tugging on her sleve, trying to give her a kiss on the cheek. I yanked her close to me and we quickly ran through the mall until we were out in the clear. "What.Was.that" Ally spoke, out of breath. "Paparazzi obviously, maybe we should go to the store, buy a pizza, and some ice cream, in fact lots of food and a movie and just!-" "I get it! As fun as that sounds how would we get there? The store is like an hour away! Well, the grocery store". I thought, until an idea hit me so hard i imagined one of those lightbulbs above my head, Haha, i love cartoons. "Ill get my limo driver! He can keep us away from the paparazzi"....................................."Wait, so your best option, is to get an 'Austin Moon merchandise' Limo, and try to get the driver, ..aaaand the limo, to keep fans away? No...because Austin Moon fans wont know its you when your name, AND PICTURES, are on the limo" Ally said smartly. "Burn" She then managed to say. "Don't worry ill get him to get a different limo". She nodded in agreement and later we were in the limo, off to the grocery store. "Austin. You know, if this will keep happening, since your a big star and all, the fans, paparazzi, reporters, ...i dont think i can take all that, you know what i mean?". I nodded "Yeah but, like you said we're in this together, no matter how hard it gets please don't give up on me now Ally? This is my dream, in fact both of ours, one day your stage fright will go, and you can perform like me" I smiled. "You know i would never give up like that, im just saying its going to take a while to get used to. And maybe one day, yeah, i can try and try and try and try and try" "Thats alot of tries" This made her giggle, "Ill try and live my dream properly, but for now, all i want is you". With that a smiled and she leaned her head against my shoulder until we got to the grocery store. Ally's POV As we went into the store, i looked that it was getting ready for one of my most favoruite times of year, Christmas, this year will be amazing, even though ive already got what i want, i have a special 'Santa's helper' Surprise for Austin. You know when he said maybe one day i could get over my stage fright? I already have. I auditioned for a pretty Santa helper in the mall, the thought of a short dress frightens me, yet its quite special since im actually performing now. I dance, yes, Austin taught me and now im quite good, if i get taught moves of course, if i make up my own, lets just say everyone wont like it. I also sing in it, so this will be a surprise for Austin, anyways, i haven't got his Christmas present yet, but i plan to give him a guitar....... When we were done we went home, it was a great night, i loved every minute of it, well since for like half to movie we were kissing, I forgot the movie.....But who cares! As long as im happy!